Back at home
by DistrictTobias
Summary: Katniss is at the feast. Prim is watching. What's going through her mind as her sister faces seemingly inevitable death?


**Author's Note: **OK. So I asked on Twitter, and people wanted me to write the feast, but from Prim's POV. What she was thinking and stuff. So I did it, and it's a little rushed, but I think I did a good job. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Claudius recently announced a feast which provides an essential item for each tributes survival. For Katniss and Peeta, that would be the medicine Peeta needs to heal his leg wound. Without it, he won't be much good in a fight. And then theres Cato and Clove, who have been planning to kill Katniss for a long time now. Usually, the cameras pan over to Clove, who's sharpening a knife and talking about the many different ways she'd like to kill Katniss.

I'm not sure what would be in their bag, but I know Katniss is strong, and she won't be killed by some psychotic Career. Well, I hope. The District 5 Tribute has been going hungry for a while now. Ever since the supplies from the Cornucopia were blown up, she's had no food source, and she can't seem to hunt very well. I would assume her bag is full of food of some kind. And for Thresh, who has been hiding out in the fields for the duration of the games, I can only imagine his bag would have some sort of body armour in it.

"Prim, I'm going to collect the milk from your goat. I'll be right back." Mother says. I nod. Usually I would collect the milk, but I refuse to stop watching. I have to see everything Katniss does. I feel like her guardian. As long as I'm here, watching, then no harm will come to her. And so far, nothing major has.

The screen splits into four parts. In each quarter, different tributes. Foxface and Thresh are in the top left and right, both are running towards the Cornucopia. In the bottom left, Cato and Clove seem to be laughing. Probably about the fact they get to kill some more people. They kill like animals. Finally, in the bottom right, Katniss and Peeta, still in their small cave hideout. Katniss seems to be feeding him some sort of food.

The next thing I know, Katniss has her hand over his mouth. Peeta passes out. She grabs her things and starts to cover up the cave. Before I can see anymore, it switches to a view of Foxface, who seems to be hiding in the Cornucopia. She's sat behind a crate, eating some sort of plant. Every few seconds, she peers out to see if anybody is there.

For the next few hours, the screen cycles between views of different tributes. Foxface doesn't do anything exciting. Thresh comes out of his hiding spot and gets nearer to the Cornucopia. Cato and Clove sit a reasonable distance away from the Cornucopia, checking their weapons. Katniss is still walking through the woods.

As Katniss nears the centre of the arena, a small table comes up from the ground. On it, there are 4 bags, each labelled with a number representing the District who 'owns' the bag. Suddenly, Foxface jumps out of the Cornucopia, grabs the bag labelled 5 and runs off. The other tributes seem surprised by her risky strategy. I can see the look of anger on Katniss' face. She must be jealous she hadn't thought of the same idea.

Katniss then runs as fast as she can towards the Cornucopia. My heart starts beating. The screen pans over to Clove who is also running. But not towards her bag. Towards Katniss. I stand up and clench my fists. As Katniss goes to grab her bag, Clove tackles her. They both fall to the ground and start wrestling for control.

Within seconds, Clove pins Katniss down. I can feel my eyes tearing up. She draws a knife from her jacket and starts saying about how she wants to give them a 'good show'. How can she. She's not a human. She's a vicious beast. Taking pleasure in torturing people. Clove traces around Katniss' lips with her knife.

"NO, KATNISS, NO!" I scream at the television. Out of the corner of my eye, I see mother. She takes a look at the TV, and then back to me. Tears are streaming down my face. Mother runs at me, blocking the television from my view. I push her aside. The camera suddenly jerks to the side, and I see Thresh running. His face is flushed with anger. Before Clove can react, Thresh grabs her and throws her off Katniss.

I can't make out the words he is shouting, my head is clouded with so many thoughts. I see him grab a large rock from the ground as he advances towards the now whimpering District Two girl. I look away for a split second, and all I hear is a sharp scream. Then silence. I look back at the TV. Thresh is walking towards Katniss. No. Please, Thresh, don't do this.

"Do it fast, OK Thresh?" Katniss pleads. The tears that had disappeared come flowing back. I slump down onto my chair. I look over to mother, she looks back at me. She's frozen to the spot. We look back at the TV, just in time to see Thresh walking away from Katniss. She's still alive. Katniss grabs the small orange bag from the floor and sprints away. Thresh grabs his bag and District 2's bag from the table and sprints in the opposite direction.

Katniss survived. I run over to Mother and fall into her arms.

"She's ok, Prim. She's still alive." She whispers to me.

There's still a chance I can see my sister again.


End file.
